Escolhas
by Mary de Aquario
Summary: A luz temida pelos vampiros. Uma nova guerra? escolhas do coração... Escolhas de vida? Será que Yuuki resistirá a mais uma nova virada em sua vida? Yuuki x Kaname x Zero x e mais um novo personagem misterioso. Espero que gostem!
1. A luz surge

**Escolhas**

"Il ya une lumière d'économie pour l'homme et destructeurs pour les vampires. La lumière guider l'humanité vers le bonheur et la casse des vampires, ce qui les rend humains.

La lumière doit y être né d'une famille de sang pur, mais né humain."

"Existe uma luz salvadora para os humanos e destruidora aos vampiros. Esta luz guia os humanos para a felicidade e desfaz vampiros, tornando-os humanos.

_A luz há de nascer de uma família de sangue-puros, mas nascerá humana."_

Chapitre 01 - La lumière vient 

Kaname estava em seu quarto no dormitório. A luz fraca das velas era suficiente para que este pudesse ler algumas correspondências que haviam chegado naquele dia. Uma chamara a atenção, apressando-o a abrir com seu punhal.

Era uma carta em letras neo-romanas, diferentes da habitual escrita oriental das cartas que lhe vinham. Kaname sabia algumas outras línguas, mas raramente recebia cartas de outros países, ainda mais de Marie Saint-Loret.

A família Saint-Loret era a mais poderosa família de vampiros na França. Assim como a família Kuran, esta família possuía só mais um descendente: Marie. A carta lhe pareceu desesperada:

"Mon estimé Kaname,

Certains des vampires qui peut prédire l'avenir, a dit que la "lumière" est là au Japon

Il sait que "la lumière" est une menace, non? Veuillez demander: détruire cette lumière! Pour notre course!

Je vais dans les prochains jours à l'Ordre Cross. Me attendre.

Marie Saint-Loret"

-"Meu estimado Kaname,

Alguns vampiros que conseguem prever o futuro disseram que a "luz" está aí, no Japão.

Sabe que esta "luz" é uma ameaça, não? Por favor, lhe peço: destrua esta luz! Pela nossa raça!

Devo ir nos próximos dias ao Colégio Cross. Me espere." – murmurou Kaname, lendo a carta.

-Olá, Kaname! – disse Ichijou, sorridente. – Carta em francês?

-Pois é, Ichijou. Uma conhecida de minha família veio avisar que nos visitará em alguns dias. Ela chama-se Marie Saint-Loret.

Ichijou supreendeu-se:

-Mas esta mulher não é aquela humana nobre?

-He... Ela não é humana, se faz de humana para continuar na alta sociedade.

-Hum... É mesmo! Hoje em dia é muito comum este tipo de situação. – concluiu o rapaz, sentando-se na beira da cama próxima. – Bem, trouxe um pedaço de bolo de framboesa... Ei, ei! E veja só, tem um bilhetinho aqui para você, Kaname...

Kaname levantou-se da cadeira da escrivaninha e pegou o pires com o pedaço de bolo, onde já havia sido "roubado" um pedaço da cobertura. Era um bilhete de Yuuki.

"Fiz para você, espero que goste. Amanhã é meu aniversário, poderíamos passear na área de equitação?"

Kaname apenas deu um discreto sorriso. Pegou um garfo e saboreou o pedacinho de bolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Não me diga que você fez aquilo? Só por que amanhã não terá aula?

Zero bufava de raiva por dentro, apesar de não admitir. Yuuki o fitava fingindo não entender do que ele falava, e sorriu:

-Ah, foi apenas uma cortesia...

-Boba! Não foi do bolo! – e o próprio que falava comia feito um esganado o bolo feito pela garota. – Digo da cartinha que foi junto! Acha que não li?

-Qual o problema, não se lembra que ele sempre vinha me visitar no meu aniversário?

Zero tirou do bolso um embrulho simples. Jogou-o na altura do peito da garota e saiu do quarto da jovem, não sem antes dizer:

-Já adiantei o presente, percebi que amanhã não terei a menor atenção! – bateu com tudo a porta.

-EI! Derruba a porta mesmo! Bobo, bobo, bobo! – e mostrou a língua.

Yuuki saiu do chão que estava sentada e deitou-se na cama, toda jogada. Da janela, alguém via a moça adormecer com um olhar doce. Era Kaname, sentado no galho de uma árvore, vestindo seu uniforme alvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O céu estava escuro e a carruagem estava fazendo um barulho até suave para um veículo como tal. Aproximava-se da Academia Cross em grande velocidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, Yuuki estava sentada, encostada na árvore. Vestia seu uniforme escuro, e no braço, a faixa de monitora.

-É mesmo... Este ano você se forma no colégio, né, Yuuki?

-Isso mesmo... Assim como você, né, Kaname? – respondeu Yuuki, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para o recém-chegado.

Kaname também vestia seu uniforme alvo, e este se ajoelhou, mostrando a garota uma belíssima rosa vermelha, as pétalas tão aveludadas e vivas, que pareciam até sangue. Yuuki recolheu-a em sua mão, levando ao rosto para sentir as pétalas na pele e depois ao nariz para sentir seu perfume.

-Obrigada, Kaname-senpai...

-Você sabe que eu a amo... É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer de agrado a você. – sorriu o vampiro. – Feliz aniversário, Yuuki-chan.

Yuuki sorriu como agradecimento, mas sua cabeça ainda girava um pouco. Há alguns anos, no começo de seu colégio, o rapaz havia se declarado a ela e indagado se ela desejava ficar ao seu lado para sempre, como uma vampira. Mas ela resolveu esperar.

No final, ela mesma nunca se decidiu sobre o que queria. E ali estava eles de novo, a sós, olhos nos olhos. Corou.

-O que foi? – murmurou Kaname, tocando a face da amada.

-Nada... – e desviou o olhar. – Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda não me decidi. E você ainda espera por mim...

-Eu decidi que esperaria. Já esperei 10 anos para me declarar, esperaria 1000 só para ouvir sua resposta, Yuuki.

Yuuki sentiu-se desleal aos sentimentos do senpai. Abaixou o olhar tristemente, mas ele não deixou, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, aproximando seu rosto ao dela.

-Mesmo que diga não, mesmo que vá embora e me deixe aqui, ainda sim... Você sempre será a única garota neste mundo!

Yuuki sentia-se leve, parecia hipnotizada. Não esboçou qualquer resistência. Os lábios de Kaname encostaram-se aos de Yuuki, ambos os olhos fecharam-se num sincronismo perfeito de um balé aquático, os braços do rapaz envolveram a pequenina cintura enquanto as mãos dela apoiavam nos ombros.

Ficaram na mesma por um longo tempo, até que decidiram ficar só abraçados. Yuuki ainda estava de olhos fechados, curtindo o abraço.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A monitora ainda ficou ali ainda. Parecia ainda tentar maquinar na sua cabeça tudo o que vivenciara naquele seu aniversário. Se fosse um filme, certamente ela daria um retorno a cena de seu beijo e era o que ela fazia mentalmente.

Mas o encanto todo sumiu ao ouvir barulhos de carruagem. Resolveu investigar, uma vez que ela não havia sido avisada de chegada de carruagens. Mas mal ela chegou perto e alguém a abraçou vorazmente por trás, abafando qualquer grito de susto. Eram mãos delicadas, certamente femininas. Via cabelos longos e cacheados, tom d'ouro. Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha ao ouvir uma voz com sotaque, calma e assustadora.

-Acho que farrrei uma rrrefeição agorrra. Esta bela madeimoselle parrrece-me muito saborrrosa. – e a vampira tomou-lhe o pescoço, ficando suas presas ali, sugando o sangue de Yuuki.

Ela queria se libertar, mas a mulher era bem mais forte que os demais vampiros que conhecia. Até mesmo a força de Aidou, que conterá seu bastão, não era tão forte assim. Quando ela pensara em desistir, a vampira soltou-a, dando passos cambaleantes para trás. Os olhos dela pareciam muito assustados, olhos azuis e profundos e um rosto angelical e moldurado, davam-lhe uma aparência de 20 anos.

A carruagem já não estava mais lá, e a mulher correra bosque adentro, desnorteada. Yuuki sentindo vertigem pela perda de sangue, caiu desmaiada ali mesmo, enquanto o sangue escorria pelos dois buraquinhos.

Alguém vira a cena. Um rapaz usando uma surrada capaz verde-escuríssimo saltou da árvore onde a monitora encostara. Tinha cabelos longos, lisos, repicados, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Eram tão escuros como a noite. Ele a recolhera em seus braços, fazendo um curativo de emergência e levou-a até a casa do diretor nos braços.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Olá, gente. Este capítulo, confesso, ficou curto. Só queria que fosse uma introdução pequena mesmo._

_Fãs de Zero x Yuuki, não me matem! Escolhi este casal mesmo, mas que sabe até mesmo vocês e as fãs de Yuuki x Kaname também não mudem de idéia com o passar da fanfic. Por que? Adianto-lhes que o triângulo virará quadrado! O.O_

_E todos os capítulos serão títulos em francês. Adoro esta língua e gostaria muito de aprender (uso Google neste caso... u.u'), portanto, se houver algum erro, me corrijam!_

_Os motivos que me levaram a escrever esta fic foi a falta de boas fanfics de VK em língua portuguesa. Sem contar que precisava variar de anime (sempre escrevi de Saint Seiya, e já me aventurei no começo de minha "carreira" por fazer fics de Inu-Yasha). Espero que gostem! Mandem rewiews, comentário, me adicionem no orkut! Vale tudo para receber um comentário._

_Muitas vezes o rumo da história mudará graças a vocês! Sim, pois agirei conforme um escritor de novelas age, ouvindo o público. Boa sorte para mim e obrigada por ler o primeiro capítulo!_


	2. Um garoto novo

Chapitre 2 - Un petit nouveau

-Hã... O-Onde estou? – murmurou Yuuki.

Estavam na enfermaria. No pescoço da monitora, havia várias faixas para estancar o sangue. Zero estava sentado ao lado da cama de Yuuki, olhando-a atentamente.

-Encontraram você desmaiada... Você não deixou aquele cara te morder? – resmungou o garoto, com o eterno ar mal-humorado. – Você sabe que...

-Não foi o Kaname... Foi outra vampira.

-Outra?

Zero ficou encarando Yuuki, como se achasse que ela estive inventando alguma para salvar a pele de Kaname. Mas logo deixou a expressão mais doce, fazendo um carinho delicado na franja da menina. Aproximou-se dela, encostando sua fronte na dela, e fechando seus olhos.

-Eu não quero te ver desse jeito mais... Não seria melhor que... Ao terminar o colégio você fosse para a fcauldade. – suspirou Zero.

Yuuki empurrou Zero, sentou-se na cama e encarou o amigo, ofendida:

-Zero! Eu não tenho medo, e eu ficarei aqui!

-...

O vampiro fitou-a com um olhar tão triste de quando ele chegara na Academia. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, até ele levar a mão esquerda dele a face de Yuuki.

-Eu... – iniciou a frase Zero, mas foi interrompido pela abertura exagerada de porta do Diretor Cross.

-Olá, meus queridos filhos! Ah, está bem Yuuki? Trouxe um monte de doces para você e...

-Diretor... Quem me salvou? – indagou Yuuki, quebrando toda a alegria. Desconcertado, o diretor deixou as 5 caixonas de chocolate na mesinha ao lado da cama e transformou sua expressão em séria.

-Um rapaz novo no período diurno, vindo da França. Ele ia chegar amanhã, mas veio ontem mesmo. – e Cross arrumou os óculos, armando o sorriso infantil e animado. – Sabia que ele tem nome de um escritor e filósofo...? Pena que não se falam muito dele, hehehe...

-Albert Camus...

Um rapaz com roupas gastas, cabelos compridos negros desarrumados, mas prendidos em rabo-de-cavalo. A calça que vestia era creme, a blusa imitação de social branco-encardido e sapatos amarronzados. Seus olhos tinham um azul muito profundo e belo, ofuscado pela expressão delicada e bela do garoto, que se mostrava frio. Encontrava-se na entrada da enfermaria.

-Escritor franco-argelino... É um acaso eu ser seu homônimo. – murmurou o rapaz.

Cross correu e o abraçou amigavelmente, mas Albert ignorou o abraço com frieza, fitando Zero e Yuuki apenas.

-Ah, muito obrigado rapaz! Muito, muito mesmo! – e soltando-se do francês, voltou-se para os seus "filhos". – E ele os ajudará na missão de guardiões do colégio.

-O que?! – disseram uníssono Zero Kiryu e Yuuki Kurosu.

Albert não esboçou qualquer reação, continuando a fitar os colegas. Ele suspirou e finalmente abriu a boca de novo:

-Posso falar a sós com a garota?

Zero o encarou de modo agressivo. O olhar faiscou, cheio de ciúmes. Não! Já não bastava Kaname, haveria outro em seu caminho? O diretor sorriu e, pousando a mão no ombro do vampiro, chamou-o para fora. Zero foi indo arrastado por Cross a contragosto, enquanto Albert fechava a porta.

-Lumière... – disse se aproximando de Yuuki, tocando-lhe o rosto com delicadeza. – Eu te procurei tanto!

-Do que me chamou? – indagou sem entender nada.

-Lumière... Luz. A luz que salvará os humanos dos vampiros. – respondeu o francês, sem esboçar outra expressão. – Teu sangue transformará qualquer vampiro em humano. Inclusive os sangues puros.

Yuuki sentiu a cabeça girar. Como assim? Que história absurda era aquela? Ela o olhou como se perguntasse tudo isso. Ele pareceu compreender a confusão que se criava na garota e continuou a falar, com a voz calma e gostosa de se ouvir.

-Existe uma lenda de que a cada tempo, um humano nasce de um casal de vampiros com sangue puro. Humano nato, sem qualquer traço vampiresco. Seu sangue, quando sugado por um vampiro, faz deste humano. Não importa se o vampiro que mordeu seja sangue puro, a luz não se tornará vampiro, mas o sangue puro se tornará humano.

-Isso quer dizer que a vampira que me mordeu...

-Sim! Ela tornará humana. Por isso te largou daquele jeito, provavelmente a transformação repentina cause algum tipo de dor nos vampiros. – respondeu o garoto. – Mas lembre-se, por tudo que lhe é sagrado, não deixe os vampiros descobrirem! Senão certamente você morrerá.

-Mas os vampiros daqui...

-São iguais a todos! Por mais pacíficos que sejam, eles ainda são vampiros e irão defender sua raça até o último! Até mesmo aquele que a diz amar. – disse de supetão. – Agora, Kurosu, não deve mais confiar em ninguém que tenha laços grandiosos com essas criaturas! Nem mesmo em seu pai adotivo.

-Mas o diretor...! – retrucou Yuuki.

-Sim! Até ele! Ou você quer morrer?

Yuuki calou-se. Ainda sentia vertigem de ouvir tudo sobre a "luz". Mas então, a luz fez-se: se seu sangue transforma vampiros em humanos... Zero! Ele poderia voltar ao normal!

Albert levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se até a porta.

-Camus...

-Chama-me de Albert. Falar apenas pelo meu sobrenome dá a impressão de querer me comparar a um personagem de quadrinhos... – resmungou Albert.

-Albert... Poderia chamar o Zero?

O francês fitou-a com olhar de reprovação, mas suavizou um pouco a expressão. Saiu e poucos minutos depois, Zero entrava na enfermaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aidou, Kain e Kaname estavam no salão de entrada observando aquela figura bela sofrendo, deitada de forma fetal no sofá luxuoso.

-O que está havendo com ela? – indagou Kain, preocupadíssimo.

-Não deveríamos chamar um médico... Ou mesmo o diretor? – perguntou também atônito Aidou.

Kaname não movia um só músculo facial ou de toda parte de seu corpo. Observava friamente aquela mulher se contorcendo de dor. Havia marcas se sangue nos lábios, já quase secos, quase imperceptíveis até mesmo para os vampiros. Então, finalmente fechara os olhos, e fazendo um sinal para Aidou e Kain, disse-lhes:

-Saiam.

-Mas, Kaname-sama... – balbuciaram uníssonos.

-Saiam logo. Deixe-me conversar a sós com ela.

Aidou e Kain se olharam, um indagando ao outro o que estava acontecendo (tudo visualmente, claro) e saíram, subindo as escadas até seus dormitórios.

O sangue puro ajoelhou-se, fitando os par de olhos azuis da mulher, que ainda agonizava, acariciando-lhe a fronte com delicadeza.

-K... Kaname...

-Marie... Faz anos, não? Quem dera revermos nesta situação... – disse tristemente o vampiro.

-A luz... a luz... Eu... a mordi...

-A luz? Ela está aqui no colégio?! – espantou-se Kaname. – Viu seu rosto?

-Não... Só... que era uma... garota...

Kaname sentiu-se em choque por alguns instantes... Sabia que no mesmo dia, ele e Yuuki haviam saído juntos... Sabia que havia deixado-a a sós... Pensou em ir vê-la, saber se estava tudo bem... Mas também lembrou que freqüentemente ela dava seu sangue a Zero. Somente marcas de presas não seriam provas suficientes.

-Então... Você... – e sussurrando, completou. - ... tornará-se humana?

Marie mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente. Kaname colocou-a em seus braços e levou-a para seu quarto.

-Finja que ainda é uma vampira e evite ficar longe de mim quando estiverem mais vampiros aqui... Só assim ficará salva, até conseguir falar com o diretor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-O que disse, sua louca?

Zero parecia incrédulo. Yuuki mal acordara devido a um desmaio de hemorragia e ela queria oferecer-lhe seu sangue. Já não bastasse que se sentia mal em depender do sangue dela, agora isso?

-Beba meu sangue... Nem que seja um só gole. – respondeu Yuuki de forma confiante.

-Você tem noção do que está me pedindo? Acha mesmo que sou tão instintivo a ponto de aceitar isso? – resmungou o rapaz, apoiando-se na cama, de modo a ficar frente a frente da jovem.

-Eu já disse: beba meu sangue! Acredite, isso fará bem a você e a mim!

-Eu não farei isso até você melhorar. Eu coloco você em primeiro plano do que minha própria saúde!

Yuuki derramou uma lágrima, sentindo-se um pouco ofendida.

-Queria que você voltasse a ser humano... – murmurou ela.

Zero deixou a expressão mais suave. Não escutara o murmúrio da colega, mas o jeito que ouvira deixou-o com dor no coração.

-Eu fui rude com você... né? Me desculpe.

-Você tem razão, Zero...

Zero aproximou-se da garota e a abraçou com ternura. Yuuki espantou-se com a atitude dele, mas queria sentir um abraço amigo. As palavras frias e duras de Albert tinham machucado demais, ela queria ter certeza de que poderia confiar em Zero... Ela também o abraçou forte, derramando mais lágrimas, enquanto o rapaz fazia-lhe um carinho, bagunçando um pouco seu cabelo negro e liso. Ainda estava tonta, mas mantinha a consciência, temia que ele a beijasse... Seria o mesmo que se deixar dividir de novo.

Mas Zero apenas beijou-lhe a testa e saiu. Yuuki segurou-lhe pelo pulso enquanto ele se levantava para sair. O rapaz se assustou com a ação da garota.

-Meu sangue... trará-te "luz"...

-Como assim, "luz"? – indagou o vampiro.

-Por favor, beba...

Yuuki estendeu a mão à altura mais próxima possível do rosto do amigo. Zero a olhou com expressão de dúvida.

-Yuuki!

-Beba!

Zero tomou a mão dela e mordeu-a, sugando calmamente seu sangue, mas mal começou a sorver o líquido e este largo a mão da jovem, como começasse a sentir uma dor. Ele saiu correndo do quarto, suportando o máximo que podia da dor repentina.

"Desculpe se dói... Mas é para você voltar ao normal, meu amigo..." – pensou Yuuki, vendo que os ferimentos se cicatrizavam não tão rápido como o de um vampiro, mas também não tão devagar quanto a de um humano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marie não suportava aquele quarto. Sentia que estava em uma prisão, então preparou uma corda de lençóis e abriu a janela, fugindo do quarto. As aulas haviam recomeçado naquele dia, e o período noturno já se encontrava em aula.

Saiu correndo passando pelos portões do Dormitório da Lua, e entrando num pequeno bosque. Mas parou imediatamente ao ver uma figura vestindo o uniforme da noite, usando a faixa de monitor. Os cabelos longos e escuros brilhavam loucamente a luz da Lua. Albert Camus estava parado ali, com a roupa sempre desajeitada, fitando-a com um sorriso perverso.

-Ora, que honra, Marie Saint-Loret...

-Você? É o sobrinho de Patrick Laveault... O maior caçador de vampiros da França na atualidade, que entrou em batalha com meus falecidos parentes. – murmurou a ex-vampira. – Albert Camus... Também conhecido por...

-O caçador de vampiros messias...? Só porque eu tenho em minha posse a espada do arcanjo Miguel? – Albert então mostrou que segurava uma belíssima espada, com entalhes dourados e cheios de pedras. Da base até a metade da lâmina, havia uma cruz em ouro-branco.

Marie tremeu até a base ao ver o brilho da lâmina.

-Pretende me matar, Camus? Saiba que eu...

-Sugou o sangue da "lumière"... E assim, tornou-se humana? Heh! Não seja tola, Saint-Loret. Eu to pouco me lixando se você virou humana ou não. Se tiver sangue vampiro correndo nas veias eu mato e pronto. – e o caçador ergueu a espada santa a altura do rosto, apenas exibindo-a. – Cara vampiresa... Saiba que eu também procuro a lumière, mas para que ela dê seu sangue para transformar todos os vampiros em humanos. Assim, vocês perdem as forças e fica mais fácil acabar com vocês!

Albert sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Marie dava passos para trás. O rapaz aprontou a espada em pose de ataque e saiu em disparada atrás de Marie, que fugia freneticamente para mais fundo do bosque. Os passos delicados encontravam mais e mais raízes, até que uma delas venceu os pés que apenas conseguiam roça-las.

Caiu com gosto no solo, voltando-se para trás, vendo Albert posicionar sua espada pronta para enfia-la no corpo. Foi com certeza sua última visão, cheia de terror, por que logo ele cravou a espada no peito, no coração. O sangue espalhou-se em todo local e mal ele terminou de retirar e a espada se autolimpou. Guardou-a na bainha e saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando o corpo da mulher jazendo ali, só.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A Kurosu passou mal? –indagou Kaname no intervalo a uma das garotas da noite que ele flagrara fugindo do Dormitório do Sol.

-Sim, tanto que nem veio hoje para a aula... Foi o que o Zero-kun falou. Estou liberada? – respondeu a ruivinha.

-Não, nada disso... Você vai comigo até o diretor! – e empurrou-a suavemente para começar a andar.

"Yuuki... Será que você é mesmo a "luz"?" – pensou o vampiro.

No mesmo tempo, na enfermaria, Yuuki pensava no amado profundamente.

"Kaname... Somos inimigos agora? Nunca poderei me entregar a você, meu amor?"

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Olá, minha gente! Estou ficou um tiquinho mais longo... Eu não pretendia matar tão cedo Marie, mas achei melhor agora, pois posso correr mais com a fic. Marie era apenas um personagem introdutório..._

_Ah, sobre o Albert ter o sobrenome Camus não é coincidência não. Não veio exatamente no Camus de Aquário... Vou explicar. Antes de qualquer coisa, não se fala "Camus" como ficou na dublagem e sim "Cami". E segundo, o personagem de Cavaleiros foi inspirado no escritor... Albert Camus._

_Esse ainda ficou fraquinho. Mas espero ir aumentando o ritmo e não esqueçam de comentar, ok? Beijos!_


	3. O corpo adormercido A guerra anunciada

Chapitre 03 -Le corps que réside - La guerre annoncée

Aidou, Kain e Ichijou vasculhavam o bosque a procura do rastro de sangue que os narizes sensíveis sentiram. Era uma mistura de sangue humano e vampiresco. Seria normal se estes fossem cheiros separados, mas algo anormal é que os vampiros sentiam: misturados.

Aidou avistou então uma figura encostada numa árvore. Era uma figura feminina, parecendo adormecida, de forma doce. Vestia uma camisola alva igual a que Marie usava antes de eles irem para a aula. Logo amanheceria, então os três correram para lá e se horrorizaram em ver a própria vampira jazendo ali.

-Mentira! – disse levando a mão à boca o vice-líder. – Kaname ficará extremamente triste.

-No mínimo... – tremeu Aidou.

Kain a pegara no colo e começou a caminhar, ignorando os amigos. Aidou tentou retardar os passos do colega de quarto.

-Akatsuki! Espere. Você não acha estranho uma sangue-puro ter cheiro humano no sangue? – retrucou Aidou.

-Eu não sei o que está se passando aqui na escola. Só sei que devemos levar o corpo de Marie até Kaname-sama... – suspirou Kain.

Aidou parou e Ichijou o esperou. O gênio parecia estar em profunda reflexão.

-A "Luz" deve estar aqui. Só alguém como a "Luz" seria capaz de transformar um sangue-puro em humana. A morte desta vampira... é o anuncio da Guerra lendária. – falou por fim Aidou, preocupado.

-Sim, só pode ser... – murmurou tristemente Ichijou. – Logo agora que alcançaríamos uma coexistência pacífica com os humanos...

Este último fitou o céu, procurando uma salvação para esta terrível guerra. Queria que as estrelas dissessem: "Não haverá nada de mal..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-O tempo chegou. Eu já imaginava que um dia Yuuki acordaria de seu sono para a redenção e maldição.

O diretor olhava um ponto qualquer na janela, com ar pesaroso. Sabia que era uma verdadeira calmaria antes da tempestade. Era como se pudesse sentir o ar que exalava lá fora, vindo da morte de Marie, as suposições de Aidou e Ichijou... E a tristeza profunda de Kaname.

-Aaaah, como eu desejava que isto jamais acontecesse... Eu sempre soube a localização de onde nasceria a luz, por isso nunca duvidei de que Yuuki pudesse ser a "Luz".

Kurosu caminhou até um sofazinho e sentou-se. Fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima rolar.

-Minha princesa bondosa... Yuuki... Você fará uma escolha terrível. Ou desejais a morte dos vampiros ou... terá de pôr fim na própria vida.

Seus lamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Albert abria-a, logo após a permissão do diretor, trajando o uniforme do período diurno, mais desajeitado ainda do que normalmente Zero deixava, parecendo até mesmo um Kain às avessas.

-Chamou-me, diretor Kurosu? – indagou o rapaz, indiferente e frio.

-Ah, sim, meu caro. – e Kurosu pegou uma pequena caixinha, que repousava ao seu lado no sofá. – Peço-lhe um imenso favor.

Kurosu estendeu a caixinha ao garoto que pegou como se não gostasse de receber presentes. Abriu-a. Era uma faixa de monitor do comitê.

-Albert, sei que faz apenas um dia que entrou, mas sei que posso contar com você para esta ingrata tarefa. Pelo tempo que ficar, por favor, ajude Zero e Yuuki.

-Não acha perigoso Yuuki ficar aqui? – disse repentinamente o jovem caçador. – Estamos no prólogo de uma guerra terrível. Vai haver uma carnificina em breve. Sangue jorrando, vampiros e humanos mortos. Tudo em nome de sua filha adotiva.

-Albert, você...?

-Sim, eu sei que ela é a "Luz"... Assim que falam aqui, não é? – respondeu frio. –Mas, eu não desejo mal a ela. Pois, sinto algo diferente nela... Mas...

-Se você acreditar em paixão a primeira vista, considere estas palavras como o prelúdio disto. – riu Kurosu. Albert riu-se, constrangido.

-Eu não acredito. Vivo pela racionalidade e em função de ser um messias. Odeio o termo "caçador de vampiros"...

E vestiu a faixa no braço e saiu para sua primeira patrulha. Kurosu o observou desconfiado, como se soubesse que por trás do messias um demônio ali estava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kurosu! – murmurou uma voz recém-conhecida da garota. Yuuki voltou-se para trás e viu Albert, e espantou-se ao fitar a faixa que apenas ela e Zero possuíam.

-Albert... Você agora é um monitor também?

-Sim, fui nomeado hoje mesmo. Gostaria de falar com você... – e olhando de soslaio a chegada de Zero, bastante abatido, puxou-a pelo pulso. - ... em particular, se possível.

Yuuki ainda teve tempo de olhar Zero, como que perguntasse a ele se podia. Zero a olhou como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta, olhar perdido típico de doente que se esforça em manter-se em pé.

O caçador francês levou-a para junto do bosque, o mesmo onde matara cruelmente a vampira conterrânea sua, e sacou a sua espada santa.

-O que é isso? – indagou Yuuki, confusa. Nunca vira tão bela espada, nem mesmo nas gravuras do histórico dos maiores caçadores de vampiros da história – que ela vira no aniversário anterior, de 16 anos – nem sabia o poder letal dela.

Albert pressionou sua mão contra a lâmina, que o atravessou sem feri-lo, como se aquela espada fosse um fantasma, ou a mergulha-se em água:

-É uma espada santa, de propriedade do próprio Arcanjo Miguel... Uma espada divina, que vem a Terra de tempos em tempos, anunciando a vinda da Luz... Junto dela, vem um punhal embutido...

-Por que a espada não te feriu?

-Só aqueles que não possuem qualquer traço vampírico não são feridos. Sejam ex-vampiros que te morderam, ou ex-humanos... Até mesmo você não pode ser tocada pela lâmina que ela lhe fará mal.

-Ah, sim... O fato de ter nascido humana, mas de pais sangue-puros... Ainda recordo da "minha lenda". – murmurou tristemente.

O francês retirou o punhal que vinha com a espada e o ofereceu a garota.

-Quando um vampiro te morder, deve mata-lo com ele. Não importa se este for um humano no momento que te mordeu. Isto é uma guerra! – Albert segurou firmemente as mãos de Yuuki, que segurava com cuidado o punhal, e no êxito da frase, o rapaz ficou bem próximo a jovem luz. – Em guerras, ou se mata ou se morre! E eu desejo de todo coração que você não venha a morrer...

-Mas... Não é certo! Porque mata-los depois de fazerem sofrer a transformação em humanos!?

-Acha mesmo que a esta altura, os vampiros desta escola não perceberam que a "Luz" está aqui? Eles não são tontos!

Yuuki sorri tristemente:

-Mas, existem vampiros bons... Como Kaname-senpai...

-Nenhum vampiro é bom quando mexe com a sua sobrevivência. Nem mesmo Kuran vai te poupar quando ele tiver a certeza que você é a "Luz". Ponha-se no lugar desses seres numa situação desta.

Kurosu abaixou a cabeça, deixando lágrimas rolarem. Seria mesmo seu senpai amado capaz de mata-la em nome dos seus? Como num reflexo, a garota esmurra o peito do rapaz num gesto de desaprovação e desespero:

-Vai embora... Não fale mal do Kaname-senpai! Eu o amo como ele me ama!

-E se eu falo tudo isso é porque te amo, Yuuki Kurosu. Te amo e não desejo mal a você.

E Albert se retirou. Yuuki só via suas costas, pois se visse sua expressão, veria um sorriso de vitória.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Monitora?!

Ruka havia saído de sala, durante o intervalo e viu a garota parada, segurando o punhal que recebera de Albert. A vampira estranhou, apesar de nunca ter gostado da filha do diretor, aproximou-se da mesma.

-O que houve?

-Está com fome, Ruka?

Ruka espantou-se. Como assim? Ela lhe estava oferecendo seu sangue?

-Deve fazer tempo, não é, que você não suga sangue de verdade...? Vamos, sugue o meu sangue!

-Espere aí! Como é que uma monitora como você está oferecendo seu sangue? Sendo que o vampirismo na escola é proibido... – retrucou.

Yuuki encarava com seriedade Ruka, que cada vez mais se espantava. Mas ela não podia negar: sim, sentia fome de sangue fresco... Mas sangue de verdade e não pastilhinhas de sangue.

-Vamos, Ruka... Me morda... Ou será que Aidou lhe disse que meu sangue era ruim? – riu irônica a humana.

Ruka tremia, tentando se controlar. Mas ao sentir o cheiro do sangue da menina, com a mão acabando de ser cortada pelo punhal, a vampira não mais resistiu: mordeu com gosto.

Enquanto sorvia o sangue, Ruka sentia algo de estranho nele. Um sabor indescritivelmente saboroso, mas parecia também possuir veneno puro ali. Ela parou imediatamente de suga-lo, suando frio.

-V-você...

Yuuki apenas ria... Não parecia si própria, parecia mais uma pessoa cruel.

-"Luz"... – murmurou Ruka.

-Agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás. – e mal disse isso, Ruka tremia, sofrendo a rápida e dolorosa transformação em humana. – Assim como também é impossível evitar sua morte...

-Ora! – Ruka estava disposta a brigar, mas sem seus poderes vampíricos, sentiu a lâmina rasgar-lhe o braço direito.

Yuuki aproveitou o espanto da ex-vampira, para cravar-lhe o punhal nas costas. O ferimento ainda não tinha sido mortal, mas o suficiente para desestabilizar a garota.

-Monitora? Por que você...? – e não terminou a frase... Yuuki, possuída por algo estranho, fincara a lâmina do punhal no coração da garota, que terminou de deitar seu corpo na relva involuntariamente.

A monitora saiu ignorando o corpo sem vida da garota. E saiu em direção ao prédio escolar, fazer sua ronda, já sem se lembrar do que acabara de fazer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kiryuu-kun...

Uma voz suave, mas terrivelmente fria penetrou os ouvidos de Zero. O garoto estava distraído e se assustou com Kaname, escondido pelas folhagens de uma árvore na qual se sentara e que se localizava atrás do aluno diurno.

-Ora, não me diga que você se assustou? Antigamente, seu sexto sentido não era assim, tão ruim... – riu o sangue-puro.

-O que deseja, Kuran-senpai? É raro você vir falar assim comigo. – respondeu sem olhar para o vampiro e mais mal-humorado do que de costume o jovem caçador.

Kaname saltara de onde estava e caiu bem rente as costas de Zero. O mesmo deslocou-se assustado para frente e virou-se de modo a ver a expressão de frieza que o vampiro apresentava.

-Quem você andou mordendo esses dias?

-O quê?

-Seu cheiro de vampiro desapareceu... Por acaso a última pessoa que você mordeu foi a Yuuki?

Zero suou frio. Por que o Kaname Kuran perguntaria isso justo agora. Desde que Albert aparecera, o garoto sentia um clima pesado no período noturno. O mesmo clime tingia a conversa entre eles.

-Vejo pela sua expressão que sim... – murmurou Kaname.

-Ei! Kaname! – disse Zero, tentando impedi-lo de sair calmamente. – Por que tudo isso? O que está acontecendo.

-Eu sei que não deveria dizer isso a você, já que agora és deveras inútil, mas vou dizer por pura pena... Tome cuidado, sua vida corre risco. – e se retirou o vampiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-KANAME-SAMA! Kaname-sama!

-Rima?

-É-é a Ruka... E-ela... F-foi... – gaguejava a vampira assustada.

Kaname fez com que ela se afastasse para entrar na roda de alunos do período noturno, junto do bosque. Ao centro, jazia o cadáver de Ruka, ensangüentado, e o odor que aqueles seres sentiam era o mesmo que provinha do cadáver de Marie... Humano e vampírico...

-Kaname... – ia dizendo Ichijou.

-Quando foi? – indagou o sangue-puro a seu vice.

-Agora... Da mesma forma que a Marie... – comentou Ichijou. – Você tem idéia de quem seja?

Todos os vampiros o olhavam com indagação. Kaname fechou os olhos e respondeu com propriedade:

-Não.

_Continua..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Olá! Peço desculpas pela minha demora... Espero que estejam curtindo, ainda ta num ritmo lento, mas acho que já deu um "up", né?

_Fãs da Ruka, sorry. Eu nunca gostei dela... Mas precisava também de alguém de "peso" do período noturno para ir para a berlinda... Afinal, Marie pode ter morrido, mas no contexto do manga original, ela não poderia fazer peso, pois é personagem minha apenas. Ruka chamaria a atenção dos alunos para o problema deles._

_Mas o que deu na Yuuki? Será Kaname capaz de matar sua amada? Zero pode estar na lista da "Luz" e do "Messias"? E a batalha, quando se iniciará?_

_Outra ressalva: Aqueles que já leram spoilers vão entender. Eu decidi não usar os spoilers e destoar do manga, ta? Então até breve!_

_Mary_


End file.
